Fundraiser
by yehudi13
Summary: Hermione is having a S.P.E.W. fundraiser with the help from Harry and Ron, when an unexpected person shows up to show his support in the matter.


Title: Fundraiser  
Rating: PG- 13 no really bad language for some reason… hmm go figure wait there is one part but just once…  
Warning/ Pairing: SLASH/ harrydraco  
Summary: Hermione is having a S.P.E.W. fundraiser with the help from Harry and Ron, when an unexpected person shows up to show his support in the matter.  
Disclaimer: J.k. owns the settings and all the characters  
Author's Note: I spent from 8 a.m. to 1 p.m. with no break volunteering today – support the Houston's food drive! -- and when I got home this popped out…was listening to Beethoven's moonlight sonata while writing this… I like it… it's cute…:D and wow I've posted two stories in two days! Although the people who read this fic probably won't be reading the one I posted yesterday… however I do encourage you to check that one out too, it's a fullmetal alchemist fic about roy and ed so yeah check it out… but don't worry… hp is my favorite fandom and I love it to bits and writing them are one of my top priorities :D however the other's will pop out from time to time :D

Fundraiser

" What do you mean we have to work it?" Ron blurted out.

" Well," Hermione huffed, " I thought it was pretty obvious that since I asked you and Harry to help build the booth you two would participate in it too. Besides, you two are both part of the committee. Since Harry's the secretary, it only makes sense for him to participate for him to accurately record what happens; and as for you _Ronald_, you're treasurer so that sticks you in the booth too."

" But-" Harry started however Ron interrupted him.

" Well there you go, you said it yourself! I'm treasurer. I have to look after the money, which also means I don't have to work in the booth." Ron exclaimed finding himself a loophole.

A small 'pft' escaped Hermione as if the idea was ludicrous but spoke, " You two won't be alone in the booth. It' s not as though the world will be ending. I'm also sticking Lavender and Parvati in there with you."

" Those two are interested in the House Elf Liberation?" Harry asked skeptically before Ron could interrupt him again.

" Oh, no, of course not, however once I mentioned it was a kissing booth they agreed readily enough."

The next day.

The next morning, Saturday, Hermione made the announcement of the booth during breakfast. Professor Dumbledore even agreed to let her pass out flyers to the rest of the student body claiming he was 'ecstatic that they put their minds to something'.

The flyer read:

A sickle for a kiss!

Help support the**  
S**ociety** P**romotion of **E**lvish **W**elfare  
in taking part in our kissing booth

Possible partners to pick from are: Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Harry Potter

Booth will be set up out in the courtyard and will open at one and run to four in the afternoon

Special thanks to sponsor Headmaster Professor Dumbledore

Residing S.P.E.W. Committee Members: President and Membership: Hermione Granger, Secretary: Harry Potter, and Treasurer: Ron Weasley

If you wish to become part of S.P.E.W. and get a chance at joining the committee contact Hermione Granger, Gryffindor dorms

" Isn't it wonderful." Hermione commented, taking her seat after the public announcement, " finally everyone gets to know the cause."

" Wait… Hermione, it shows Harry and me here as committee members!" Ron pointed out his and Harry's name on the flyer under Committee Members, " I thought we told you we don't want anyone thinking that we're actually part of spew."

" It's not spew." Hermione bristled, " It's S.P.E.W. and here," and she gave Harry and Ron buttons sporting S.P.E.W. in letters that changed to all manners of fonts and colors, " There, now just put those on, and remember, one' o clock in the courtyard, be there five minutes early," and with that she turned on her heel and left.

A little after three-thirty

Why couldn't have Hermione picked something else to do her fundraiser. Like a bake sale… yes a bake sale. That would've been nice… then Ron and himself would be able to eat all the left overs… but no. It had to be a kissing booth. He'd already had to kiss among the following: Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, and even Millicent Bestrode from Slytherin. Parma, Parvati's sister came around two and got a kiss from Ron, along with Pansy Parkinson. Harry almost felt bad for him but he was to busy pitting himself for having to 'kiss' Millicent, at least Pansy didn't look like a troll. Even though it made good money for 'the cause' Harry would be happy – extremely happy – when it all ended.

Quarter till

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the next person asked to kiss Ron instead of him.

Ten minutes left

" Next!" Harry and Ron called out in unison.

" I have my sickle." drawled a familiar voice. He knew that voice. Harry's head snapped up and landed on the blonde Slytherin.

" Uh… you're in the wrong line. I believe the line for Lavender and Parvati is over there." Harry replied pointing in the girls' direction.

" Oh, no," Malfoy smirked, " I believe that I'm certainly in the right one."

" No you're—" and then it hit him, " Oh hell no. I didn't sign up for that."

" Oh, come now Potter. Does the saying ' the customer is always right' strike anything, and I do have my sickle." Malfoy said while flipping the silver coin up and out of his palm and catching it again.

" No, fucking hell no. Nothing could ever mak—" Harry was interrupted, this time by Hermione.

" What's the problem here." She said eyeing Malfoy.

" He's trying to get me to kiss him." Harry shouted.

" I have my sickle," the blonde challenged.

" Oh, you do," Hermione's eyes went as wide as the coin it's self, " well in that case…" she said reaching out for the coin.

Harry stared at her. She was selling him out for a sickle? A SICKLE!

" Well now Potter, I do believe that you owe me a kiss."

" How many times do I have to tell you. I'm n—" Hermione stepped on his foot causing him to wince.

" He paid, he gets his kiss." was all the brunette said, shoving Harry towards Malfoy.

How could one of his best friends betray him like that. – Malfoy started to lean over the counter – throw him to the lions… or snakes most likely – Their faces were less than five inches away and the other started to tilt his head to one side – How could sh-- and then he felt warm lips cover his own.

He never suspected any part of Malfoy's to be warm. All of him was supposed to be ice. Harry felt a hand touch his cheek, making small circular motions. His hand was warm too… perhaps he had melted something.

Harry felt his own arm lifting from his side as the one Malfoy had on his face delved into his hair, supporting the back of his head.

Malfoy's lips gently kneaded Harry's, and then the blonde added his tongue to the mixture. It slipped out of his mouth licking the crevices of Harry's lips. Using his teeth he worried Harry's bottom lip, bruising it and turning it a deep rosy colour. Harry moaned and Malfoy took the opportunity to plunge into his mouth battling and exploring the unknown territory.

Ron must've noticed what was going on because he yelped 'only one kiss per person' and pulled on the back of Harry's collar disconnecting him from the Slytherin.

" I'd like another." Malfoy said breathing rather heavily, sticking his hand into his trousers and pulling out another sickle.

" No, sorry you can't," Ron butted in, " we're closed, see" he said tapping his watch.

" But it's for 'the cause'" he breathed

Hermione's hand was reaching out for the coin when Ron started to defend Harry --- a bit late though --- " He's already had to kiss you once, ferret. I doubt he'd want to do it again." Ron said proudly, backing Harry up.

The red head turned toward Harry to see him nodding his approval, but was faced with the boy running a finger over his abused mouth wearing a smile.

Well this wasn't right.

Stupid fundraiser.


End file.
